She's Maleficent
by planless
Summary: [Maleficent x Diaval] A series of one-shots and drabbles featuring the cutest couple there is. In which Diaval accumulates a hoard of... things..., all of which mean something to him, and Maleficent watches bemused as his pile of clutter increases in both height and importance. [ON HIATUS]
1. Show Your Cards

**Chapter 1: Show Your Cards**

* * *

The hoarse caws of a raven sounded through the air as it crossed the lands beneath on nimble wings, so fast that everything became blurred and it proved increasingly difficult to discern the shapes littering the earth. A flock of sparrows picked up on the call and scattered, loudly voicing their discontent at the late disturbance.

The sun had already begun to set and it simply didn't do to be noisy at this hour of the day.

Cutting through the orange tinged sky like a black streak of ink, the raven tightened its grip on the small bundle held in his claws.

If this package got lost, everything would have been in vain. All the trouble, the danger...

Determination spreading through its small chest, the raven tucked in its jet black wings and dove down, all but falling from the sky, its precious cargo held safely between sharp claws.

* * *

By the time Diaval finally found his mistress, seated on a flat rock beneath the thickly leaved twines of a weeping willow, his wings were tired from carrying the extra weight and his claws felt cramped and stiff from holding in so tightly.

When he attempted to land in the sturdy branches of a nearby birch three, however, he found himself struggling with his cargo which repeatedly got in the way.

Not quite sure what to do he hovered over his destined landing spot. In the end, it was Maleficent who solved his problem, obviously annoyed with his constant flapping and contemplating caws.

A shiver ran down Diaval's spine when he felt the magic take hold. His bones stretched, feathers receded to leave only pale, scarred skin behind, covering the bony yet muscular body of a man.

Diaval gave a surprised cry when his wings disappeared all of a sudden.

He fell, his stomached lurched but at least he had the presence of mind to grab at the next best branch.

His feet, however, were unable to hold his pillage any longer. Silently Diaval cursed his useless human toes. What good were they, really?

Dangling from the sturdy branch, the man-turned raven glanced beneath him, eyes searching for his lost parcel.

A relieved sigh escaped him when he saw that is was still firmly wrapped in the piece of dirty linen he had snatched in order to move his loot. Pleased by the fact that the knot had held fast – it had been a bitch of a task, collecting all the pieces and wrapping them up with only a beak and clawed feet at his disposal – Diaval turned his head to glance at Maleficent.

He flinched when he met her eyes, realising she had watched him all along. His grip on the branch slackened momentarily but it was enough to send him falling.

A strangled yelp escaped him, just before he hit the ground. Though the impact was softened by the thick moss covering the ground, it still managed to knock the air out of him.

Groaning, he rolled over and rose to his knees, throwing his mistress an indiscernible glare.

However, the annoyance he felt vanished when he saw her relax back against the trunk of the weeping willow. Her face betrayed not even the slightest hint of emotion, but her eyes, illuminated by the light of the setting sun filtering through the canopy, twinkled with mirth and amusement.

All Diaval could do was stare at her in wonder.

"And here I was wondering if you'd ever come down."

Her soft voice snapped him out of his haze, laced with that ever present load of sarcasm, but at the same time Diaval detected a faint note of genuine amusement.

Shaking his head in order to clear his jumbled thoughts, Diaval picked up his pillage, carefully brushing off the dirt.

"I could have managed," he sniffed, referring to his failed attempt to alight and his sudden transformation.

"I'm sure you could have." The sarcastic edge in her voice made him bristle, only for the feeling to be smothered by her next words. "But you were annoying me."

Diaval blinked, then hung his head. "Sorry," he murmured without any real remorse.

Maleficent only closed her eyes, resting her head against the trunk.

Clutching the small bundle in his hands, Diaval took a tentative step towards her. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, a nervous staccato that left him edgy and inexplicably nervous. Eyes set on the faerie's relaxed frame, he wondered at his own sanity. He was being a fool. What had gotten onto him? Really, he should -

Maleficent interrupted his thoughts. Without opening her eyes, she asked in a tone that all but screamed _Dismissed._ at Diaval, "Is there anything you wanted?"

The black haired man took a deep breath, mustering the courage needed for what he was about to do. _Come on, be a brave raven._ He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump that seemed to be stuck there and flinched when Maleficent opened her eyes. In them he could see a great deal of annoyance, but there also was a faint trace of curiosity. Diaval decided to get it over with.

"I found something in the human realm," he began. _I thought you might – maybe, possibly, perhaps – like it._ Glad Maleficent couldn't read his thoughts he added a hasty explanation when the faerie tensed visibly.

Holding up the precious bundle, he looked at his mistress.

"I nicked it from a bunch of men once they had gone to sleep."

When there was no reaction, he carefully ventured closer and placed the wrapped bundle next to her. "It seemed like fun," he added hopefully when she failed to move.

Only now did Maleficent rise an eyebrow, clearly sceptical. At least some kind of reaction, Diaval mused.

"And what exactly makes you think I'd appreciate anything made by humans?" Her words, sharp and cold, stung and, somewhere in his chest, Diaval could feel what little hope he had held wither and die.

He had miscalculated.

_All this trouble – for nothing._

Lost in thought, he only stood there, staring at Maleficent without really seeing her.

* * *

The faerie regarded him for a long moment, then gave a resigned sigh that snapped Diaval out of his musings. He felt a pang of feverish excitement that spread through him and made his nerves tingle when she reached out her hand and gingerly picked up the item.

Carefully, she undid the knot and, brushing pack the fabric, couldn't quite manage to hide the surprise showing on her features.

She glanced at Diaval, then back at the neatly stacked items on her lap. He held his breath.

_Maybe, just maybe -_

"You brought cards?" Maleficent asked, disbelief clear in her voice. Diaval shrugged helplessly and rubbed his neck when she sent him a sharp glare. "I thought it would be a nice idea."

As he watched her flick idly through the set, he felt torn between hope and resignation. Maleficent's face clearly betrayed her disdain at his present, but still - she hadn't thrown it away. _Yet._

Diaval frowned.

For a while, neither of them spoke a word as Maleficent shuffled through the stack of cards. In the end, she looked up and the hope Diaval had felt died a quick and easy death when he saw the cool look in her eyes. _So this is it._

"Some are missing," she told him matter of factly in a tone that conveyed quite clearly what exactly she thought of his gift. _Useless. _Diaval slumped, an unhappy frown marring his features. With dark eyes he watched as Maleficent set down the cards.

"Do you even know how to play?" He frowned at the question. _There are rules..? _

He felt stupid. Of course there would be rules. He hadn't thought that far.

Without a word Maleficent rose from her spot on the rock and disappeared through the low hanging twines of the weeping willow, leaving Diaval behind.

He stood silent for a moment, then huffed in resignation and annoyance at his own stupidity.

He gathered up the discarded stack of cards, climbed up into the branches of the willow and settled himself high above the ground where he flipped through the set.

Maleficent had been right, there were indeed some missing cards.

Five, if he was correct. The king of hearts, trèfle four, coeur ace as well as pique seven and eight. With an unhappy frown, Diaval slowly rewrapped the cards and stuffed them into the only pocket of his black overcoat, contemplating what to do with his now voided treasure.

Maybe some of the mudslingers would want it, seen as they were a generally curious little folk. It also was an option to drop the cards off at the little hut where the three faerie ding-a-lings were watching over now four year old Aurora. They probably wouldn't even know what to do with them, and it was a plan that promised at least some amusement if actually carried out.

* * *

Diaval sat there in the treetop for a long time, lost in thought, and watched as the day faded and night began to settle. In the end, his musings were interrupted by the sound of nimble feet moving lightly over the soft ground. Leaves rustled and he leant forward, only to see Maleficent flit through the thick curtain of low hanging twines and come to a halt just beneath the branch Diaval was perched upon. Puzzled, he watched as she looked around as if searching for something – _or someone - _and then, with an annoyed sigh, threw something over her shoulder.

Curiosity piqued, Diaval held his breath and waited for his mistress to leave. Only when he was sure she was out of earshot did he climb down and soon enough found himself kneeling on the moss covered ground, staring at the items left behind by the faerie.

He held his breath.

_Cards._

There, in his hands, lay five beautiful cards. He immediately recognised them as the missing pieces of his set.

They were magnificent. Made of leaves, they looked as if they had grown to look like this – square shaped, with their respective numbers and symbols on it, the ink black and blood red colour a stark contrast against the green surface. Diaval noticed that while the trèfle and pique cards were of a light green, coeur displayed a dark emerald that caused the red colour of the marks to stand out even more. Smiling, he traced the fine leaf-veins and shivered when a faint pulse of power echoed through the very core of his being.

He knew this magic all too well.

He stared at the cards in wonder. _They were alive._

His smile slowly morphed into a face splitting grin. Leave it to Maleficent to create a living set of cards. Feeling giddy, he jumped to his feet, gently cradling his new treasures in his hands, and headed after the faerie.

Maybe, _just maybe_, she could be persuaded to join him for a game.

The fact that he didn't know how to play completely slipped his mind.

* * *

_**Heyho!**_

_**I'm glad you decided to read this far. I hope you liked the one-shot!  
So, I watched Maleficent a few days earlier and ever since I can't help but ship her and Diaval - they are such a cute couple (and I obviously ship them!).**_

_**I've watched the Maleficent-fanfiction grow in number over the weekend and decided to contribute my own MaleficentxDiaval, for the sake of those who can't get enough of the two of them (Lol).**_

_**This is going to be a series of One-shots or drabbles, since I don't really have the energy for a multichaptered fanfiction. However, the oneshots will be in chronoligical order. **_

_**Hope you approve of my works, lemme know :)**_

_**Cheers, planless**_

P.S.: I'm German, so bear with me if you find any typos/whatever mistakes. Feel free to point them out in a review or pm, however, I won't bite! :)


	2. Puppy Teeth

**Important: What clutter do you wish for Diaval to have? Leave a note and I'll see what I can do :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Puppy Teeth**

* * *

"I'm bored."

The words, spoken all of a sudden, made Diaval jump. With an expectant frown, he turned to look at Maleficent. The faerie met his questioning gaze with a raised eyebrow.

They had been walking through the forest that was once again bustling with life, taking in the damage, mending snapped twigs and whatnot as they went. Due to a series of heavy thunderstorms they hadn't been able to roam the moors as often as they used to – well, Maleficent hadn't been able to but wherever she was Diaval would trail in her wake so it really didn't make much of a difference – and the faerie had a lot of work to catch up to.

Still holding his gaze, Maleficent waved a careless hand at something behind her. Looking past his mistress, Diaval saw a fallen branch rise up from the ground and take its original position in the high crown of a nearby tree, wood and bark mending together until it looked as if nothing had ever happened. Like so often, Diaval marvelled at the faerie's power.

Taking a moment to consider Maleficent's words, he then refocused on his mistress.

"How so?"

Maleficent scoffed. "Because there's nothing left for me to do. That-" She pointed a slender finger at the branch she had just moved. "Was the last one."

Sensing danger approach – a bored Maleficent was never a good sign – Diaval carefully tried to defuse the situation. He had a feeling that the odds were rapidly turning against him. "You could always go and toy with the girl's watchdogs."

Giving an annoyed huff that was answer enough, she turned around and once again started walking. Always quick to follow, this time Diaval took his time, following her with measured steps at a safe distance.

"No, we've already been there twice today."

Taking care to keep his face void of any emotion, Diaval answered in a quiet voice, "Then I am afraid I cannot help you."

The moment he saw Maleficent straighten up he realised his mistake. Holding his breath he watched her back as the faerie slowed to a halt. They both stood motionless, that was until she threw him a calculating look over her shoulder.

"On the contrary. I believe you _can_ help." When he saw the mischievous spark in her eyes, Diaval took a step back. Releasing the breath he had been holding, he raised his hands and tried to fend off the inevitable.

"Mistress, I don't think-" He abruptly stopped talking once a familiar tingle ran down his spine. A quiet huff of resignation escaped him when he felt his body transform. As soon as it had begun it was over and Diaval found himself on considerably shorter legs than he was now used to.

"What's with that sullen look? I find you quite adorable."

Looking up at Maleficent from his current position on the ground, he scowled at the faerie who now all but towered over him. She must have turned him into something really_ really_ small this time.

The dazzling smile she gave him sent him wondering. He really should have tried harder. But what wouldn't he do to see her like this more often – radiant smile, eyes alight with humour. Despite all his efforts to hold onto his annoyance, his anger melted away when faced with her cheerfulness.

Diaval could feel his scowl disappear and, somewhere at the far end of his spine, a tail started wagging on its own accord. He stopped as soon as he realised what that meant.

No.

_No way._ She hadn't...

"I've always loved puppies." When he growled in protest, Maleficent merely laughed. It only served to agitate him further, even if he had to admit her amusement was understandable. He didn't sound particularly menacing.

Picking up a little twig, Maleficent threw it over his head. Diaval didn't so much as blink.

"Oh, come on, Diaval. Don't be a poor sport."

When he once again failed to react, she bowed down and patted his head gently. Still feeling slightly miffed, he moved away from her slender fingers.

Shortly afterwards he found himself sprawled all over the faerie's lap, bearing his throat and belly. _Gods, did he hate himself. _

He was pathetic.

But her fingers against his fur felt oh so marvellous...

Succumbing to his fate, Diaval relaxed and let his mistress have her ways while secretly relishing in the gentle caresses she lavished upon him.

* * *

When Maleficent started to hum softly, Diaval began to genuinely worry for her sanity. Carefully he opened his eyes and stole a quick glance at her face.

Never had he seen her so content, so relaxed. He must be cute beyond belief.

Deciding to safe his mistress from this self-imposed state of puppy-awed mushy-headedness he rolled over and – with a great deal of regret – escaped her still caressing fingers.

Desperate to distract her from his obvious cuteness, he looked around in search for something to help his cause and in the end settled for the next best course of action.

"Oh, now you want to play fetch?" Maleficent asked in a stern voice, but her smile betrayed her true feelings. Wondering if faeries could go mad from too much cuteness Diaval obediently opened his little jaw when his mistress reached for the twig he held.

The picture of little Aurora's aunties flashed in front of his inner eye, three faeries, one of them even more airheaded than the other. And they seemed to adore cute things.

Making the obvious connection between the words _cute_ and _faerie_, Diaval scrambled for the twig Maleficent had just thrown, desperate to keep his mistress sane.

* * *

He didn't do a very good job.

_Damn those paws_, he thought furiously as he stumbled, fell and rolled over the ground for the ump-teenth time. Seriously, how could baby dogs survive with such big feet? They were nothing but one big handicap. And to make matters worse, he looked even more adorable if Maleficent's delighted expression was anything to go by.

Just as he was about to get up, he felt his body transform and grow. _Finally._

Jumping to his feet, he brushed leaves and moss of his clothes and threw Maleficent a sharp glare.

"That wasn't the nice thing to do," he sniffed indignantly.

Shrugging at his obvious displeasure, Maleficent turned and walked away. "Why, I thought you were quite adorable," she answered dryly, but Diaval was sure he detected a faint note of warmth in her words.

Smiling to himself, he decided to let the topic go and headed after his mistress, once again following her like a shadow.

* * *

Later that day, a raven appeared beneath the trees, stirring up the fallen leaves that covered the ground as it landed. Hopping around for quite some time in seemingly random patterns, turning its head this way and that way, in the end it took off again, its sharp claws closed tightly around a seemingly plain item.

A small twig, bearing the impression of puppy teeth.

* * *

**28 Reviews for that first chapter? You guys are _awesome! :D_**

**_Thank you so much._**

**_I hope you like this one just as much :)_**


	3. The Boar

**Important: What clutter do you wish for Diaval to accumulate? Leave me a not and I'll see what I can do :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Boar**

* * *

"Diaval, _be quiet_."

The sharp command made him snap his mouth shut in an instant. With something akin to hurt he looked at Maleficent – he had merely been trying to amuse her, after all – but the faerie's eyes were fixed on a distant figure moving slowly through the forest.

"Mistress?" Diaval whispered. His eyes, still as sharp as if he were a raven, could easily make out the outlines of a soldier. The metal armour reflecting the soft moonlight and the quiet jingling sounds his weapons made as he snuck through the nightly woods gave him away easily. "Is he... searching for something?"

"Rather someone," Maleficent replied quietly, eyes still fixed on the man. "I believe he has lost his companions."

"You mean there are more of them?"

"I am most certain." The faerie's face was perfectly clear of any emotion but Diaval knew she was burning up with rage. For a reason he didn't know, she seemed to hate humans more than anything, even if she apparently made an exception for the 'Little Beastie', as she called the princess.

"Can't you hear him whispering their names?" Leaving him no time to answer, Maleficent slowly moved to follow the intruder. Diaval trailed in her wake, as he did so often, and the words his mistress whispered sent cold shivers down his spine. With every measured step she took, she counted down the soldiers' names.

"André... Jonathan... Ben... André – _you had that one already, you imbecile... _Karl..."

The pair followed the man for some time as he moved in seemingly random patterns through the forest. While there were little more than shadows between the trees, the soldier seemed to know that they were there.

Every so often, he would look over his shoulder, wide eyes searching but finding nothing in the darkness of the woods, and his steps would quicken only to slow down again moments later.

"He is afraid," Diaval murmured.

"He should be," Maleficent answered. He looked at her and flinched at the cold look in her eyes which were still fixed on the soldier.

The faerie waved a hand when the man quickened his pace once again and Diaval could feel his body transform.

_Please, not a dog again_, he pleaded silently. A quick check, however, blew away his worries. A glance at a nearby puddle revealed massive shoulders covered in bristles, short but strong legs, and a huge head supported by a broad neck. Enormous fangs protruded from his long muzzle. Little eyes stared back at Diaval, twinkling with intelligence.

_So, a boar then. It could have been worse._

Turning to look at Maleficent, he noticed that his shoulders reached past her waist. Diaval was pretty sure that the average height of a wild hog was a lot smaller than that.

"Go round them up," the faerie ordered in a quiet but firm voice. And, as always, Diaval obliged.

* * *

The boar wasn't as quiet as the man had been. Every step Diaval took sounded incredibly loud to his ears despite all his efforts to move silent.

The soldier now turned to look over his shoulder more frequently as he hurried along. To Diaval's discomfort, his sight had decreased considerably, but his nose made more than up for it.

Keen and swift to place the different scents, his new sense of smell told Diaval everything he needed to know and more.

It was a wonderous experience. Everything had a unique smell to it, smells he hadn't been unable to notice before.

Beneath the thick, obvious layers of moss, forest, and such-sort, all the things he had been able to notice in his previous forms- he now detected finer notes of... well, of everything.

His wet nose, quivering softly as he pulled in a deep breath, picked up the most astonishing things in a whirl of scents and- Diaval was awed- the invisible odors were so intense in his present form that he was almost able to see them, his brain sorting them away in a flurry of color, all based on their intensity.

The golden glow of the resin that clung to the trees around him like amber tears, rich brown of delicious mushrooms, hidden away beneath layers of leaves and earth, the heavy green of soaked moss growing on slowly decaying trunks, the icy blue of dewdrops littering the petals of delicate flowers...

Diaval followed the soldier who was cloaked in a black cloud of fear, all the while stumbling through an explosion of impressions. His brain felt obscure and clear at the same time, and he could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest. It was wonderful.

When at one point he turned around to look at his mistress who was still following them in the distance, his breathing almost stopped.

The faerie was engulfed in a mass of colours and emotions, all of them swirling around her at lightning speed, mingled in such a way that Diaval could not tell one scent from the other without being drawn to the next one.

There was the ever-present black, but against what he had believed, it represented fear, not hatred. It was littered with streaks of flaming red anger and an acidic green of spite, both of which took up a great section of the mix and seemed to pour from her very chest.

But there were other colours, positive ones. There was a leafy green, the same light hue he noticed in the still growing saplings around him, a calming deep emerald that reminded him of old trees and spoke of great wisdom. He saw soft purple, speckled with a faint note of rose that told all the world how dear she held the Moors, her home, and various shades of blue representing the life pulsing through her and the changes she underwent, quick and sudden, just like water.

And, of course, there was the golden hint of magic, engulfing the whole faerie and twirling around her like a playful little kitten.

Awed, he could do nothing but stare at her until the sound of snapping twigs behind him caused him to jump. Whirling around, he once again followed the soldier. After some time, the man stopped and turned, eyes darting frantically from one side to the other.

"Karl?" he rasped, voice thick with fear. Diaval's ears twitched and he decided it was enough.

Growling low in his throat, he stepped out of the shadows until he was a mere meter away from the man. The soldier stared at him, eyes wide, and the smell of fear became so overwhelming it caused Diaval to set back his ears and hunch his shoulders.

Another step forward was all it took to send the man, the prey, running. Screaming and shouting, he darted through the forest and Diaval threw himself forwards.

At high speed, he chased after the soldier, sliding and skidding in order to keep up whenever the man changed direction.

Closing the distance between him and his prey, he revelled in the sensation of running and the smells whipping past him.

In this very moment, Diaval swore himself to never abandon Maleficent and the gift she gave him, the ability to see the wonders of the world from more than one perspective.

His memories were, after all, his most treasured possessions.

* * *

The heavy body of the boar was difficult to steer, despite his strong legs. More than once, Diaval crashed into trees when he was too slow to sidestep, only to shake off the pain moments later and resume his chase.

At one point, he slammed headfirst into a particularly large trunk. A sickening crunch sounded, and next, a new flaring pain momentarily blinded him. He tasted blood and when he looked down let out a surprised squeak.

A broken fang, smeared with blood, glowed softly in the moonlight.

Diaval stared at it for a long time while the hasty steps of the soldier grew distant. That man...

_He had actually lost a tooth because of that man._

Growling with barely suppressed anger, the boar turned around and sped off, determined to hunt down his prey.

* * *

The soldier stumbled through the thicket onto a broad pathway and Diaval skidded to a halt, desperately trying to control his ragged breathing. The sound of metal banging against metal sounded loudly through the otherwise silent night. A pained huff could be heard.

"Oi, Alex," a gruffy voice said. "Where have you been?"

Diaval moved closer to the road and, peering through the bushes, spotted a group of three men standing around two others who were lying on the ground, one of them being the man he had been following all this time. Alex.

He must have ran right into his comrades.

"God damn it, Alex, get off me," the soldier who had been knocked over grunted. Helping hands soon had both of them up on their feet and Diaval could feel his great entrance approach.

"What happened to you?" one of the men asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"A boar," Alex rasped in response, the cloak of fear lessening now that he was once again surrounded by his comrades. "A_ giant _boar in the woods. It chased me!"

"Yeah, well that's not unusual during this time of the year. You probably scared it or something."

"Scared?!" Alex laughed, a hint of panic seeping through. "I didn't _scare _it, Karl. That thing was intelligent, I tell you. It knew what it was doing!"

Karl only scratched his had. "Brother, you're seeing ghosts."

In this moment, Diaval could feel Maleficent approach and knew it was time.

He released a deep gush of air.

Karl looked up in alarm. "What was that?"

Still huffing and puffing from his race through the woods Diaval decided to let them know he was there.

Breathing loudly, he stomped back and forth in the covert, little twigs snapping under his weight. The men huddled together, only to scatter like a swarm of pigeons when Diaval came flying out from between the bushes. Skidding to a halt, his hooves digging deep furrows into the ground, he turned and charged again, herding the soldiers down the pathway to where he knew Maleficent would be waiting for them.

* * *

A familiar tickle ran down his spine and before Diaval could process what was happening, he was a man once again.

Kneeling on the cool ground, he looked up at his mistress. Still halfway hidden by the shadows, she watched him with shining eyes.

"Are they... are they gone?" Diaval asked and spat when he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Yes," her cool voice sounded. "I sent them back to where they came from. They..." Maleficent trailed of.

Cocking her head, she looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Mistress?" Diaval asked, barely keeping himself from fidgeting under her intense gaze.

"You have lost a tooth," the faerie stated matter-of-factly, her words slow, as if she couldn't quite comprehend how such a thing could have happened.

"Oh... 'tis nothing," Diaval murmured in an attempt to brush it off.

"You stupid little raven." At the mockery, Diaval scowled at his Mistress who stepped out of the shadows. "Why would I need a toothless servant?" she asked snidely.

Diaval scowled at her, hurt and confusion weighing down heavily on his chest, but before he even managed to draw a breath, she commanded, "Open up."

The words were so sudden that he obliged them without question. Obediently, he opened his mouth, watching the faerie from beneath half lidded eyes as she peered down her nose at him, obviously taking in the damage.

"I cannot regrow a missing body part," Maleficent declared after a moment of consideration. "However... I can do this." She waved her fingers. Transfixed, Diaval watched as a dead piece of bark rose from the ground and changed its shape with a swirl of magic. What, in the end, moved to settle right into the gap in Diaval's lower row of teeth was shaped like a tooth and of a soft, ivory color.

"It is not the same but will serve the purpose," Maleficent explained quietly.

Diaval raised a hand in wonder and gingerly touched the artificial tooth. It was planted firmly in his mouth and even as he tried to pluck it out did not move the slightest bit.

"Thank you," he finally managed, only to discover Maleficent had already left.

Smiling, he rose from the ground, brushed of his clothes and moved to follow his mistress. After a few steps, however, his right foot got caught on something. Looking down Diaval saw a metal helmet, shining softly in the moonlight.

He picked it up and recognized it as the one that had fallen from Alex' head while Maleficent's magic had the group of soldiers whirling through the air.

After weighing it in one hand for a moment, he turned on his heel.

In the stillness of the night, Diaval set out to find a boar fang.

* * *

_**Heyho!  
**_

_**A word of thanks: you guys are AWESOME!**_

_**65 reviews for only two chapters? That's... Wow.**_

_**Also, thank you so much for complimenting my English skills, that means so much to me, especially since I messed up my final exam :( When it comes to English, I've been a straight A student for most of my life but in finals - POOF! - suddenly I'm down to a C. I'm still pretty ruffled by that, so.. yeah. Thank you guys.**_

_**Another big THANKS goes out to** _I am in Loki's Army _**who volunteered to proofread this and any future chapters :) Thank you!**_

_**Also thanks for recommending clutter for Diaval's heap. Now the piece of armour is ticked off, thanks to **_Ismeme Daughter of Athena**_. _**

_****__**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Love,**_

_**planless**_


End file.
